


I've Forgotten

by Nareliel



Series: No Remedy [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: Obi-Wan lay on his back with one arm propped behind his head and the other wrapped around Satine's lithe form.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: No Remedy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613035
Kudos: 84





	I've Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> **First Line of Dialogue:** I've forgotten what it's like to feel young.  
>  **Author's Note:** I am not sure why I saw this scene in Varykino, but I did. What background knowledge I can provide is that Satine is under threat and Padmé has offered her lakeside home as a refuge. There, Obi-Wan is tasked with guarding her until the Jedi Council can discern the origin of these attacks. On another note, whether it is still considered canon in the extended universe or not, I chose to accept that Obi-Wan was first given the name Ben by Satine (as is stated in John Jackson Miller's novel _Kenobi_ ).

"I've forgotten what it's like to feel young." The words slipped from Obi-Wan in the quiet of Satine's quarters. He lay on his back with one arm propped behind his head and the other wrapped around her lithe form. Little more than an hour had passed since he sat down to meditate only to have his conscious assaulted by Satine's desperate cries. It had taken him mere minutes to reach her with his lightsaber drawn, ready to defend her against whatever threat assailed her. Only, upon entering her room, he had found her attacker to be something that no amount of Soresu skill could counter. She had been in the throes of a nightmare, one vivid enough for her discomfort to cause the disturbance in the Force that had called him into action. He had awakened her only to have Satine ask him to stay and, though it really wasn't a good idea, he had found himself unable to walk away from her imploring tear-filled eyes. After all, for the Duchess of Mandalore to show such vulnerability, she must truly be shaken.

So, now he lay in her bed with Satine curled up against him, and he could not help but think of their time together all those years ago when he had been just a Padawan and completely defenseless when confronted with Satine's tears. Back then, he had never been able to muster the strength to turn her away when she sought comfort in his presence. Somehow, it had seemed to balance his own worries when he wrapped her in his arms, calming his own tumultuous thoughts even as he used the Force to ease her concern. As he stared up at the ornately decorated ceiling, Obi-Wan's thoughts betrayed him. Had anything really changed?

Satine glanced at the profile of her Jedi Knight. Thanks to the three moons orbiting Naboo and the enormous windows that graced the luxurious chamber, the room was bathed in enough moonlight to keep the darkest of shadows away, and she could easily make out that pondering gaze that saw so much more than the murals painted overhead. Time had changed him as it inevitably changed everyone. He had always been calm, even back in the days when they never knew what they would eat or where they would sleep, Obi-Wan had been the voice of steady reason when she nearly snapped from the strain - unflappable to the point she had taken to calling him Ben just to see if it would earn a reaction. But, now she found him solemn. Oh, he hid it well from his fellow Jedi and clone troops. His quick wit and charm held most of them at bay, leaving them oblivious to the true man that lay beneath. Perhaps young Skywalker was more attune to his former master, but Satine doubted any save maybe Master Yoda knew the weight Obi-Wan shouldered.

Had she not known him so many years, Satine was certain even she would not have seen it. There was a profound sorrow that hid in the depths of his smiling eyes. The loss of Qui-Gon...the hundred Jedi who had fallen beside him at the First Battle of Geonosis...the deaths of clones he had led into battle since…and, likely, countless other fatalities she knew nothing of...all of it served to burdon her Ben's soul in a way that made Satine ache for him. The thought made her snuggle further into his side. For once, he did not wear his usual armor, and she was thankful for the simple tunic and trousers that allowed her to draw closer to him.

It reminded her of the moments they had spent together when Qui-Gon had left to seek out news and supplies. How many times had she sought Obi-Wan's warm embrace? He had let her come, holding open his brown robe to wrap about them both as she curled in against his strong frame. They had both been so young and blindly unaware of the bond forming between them. And, yet, Satine could not find it in herself to resent the feelings he stirred in her treacherous heart. Even now, she knew there was no point in attempting to "move on" - as if one could simply turn away and forget - and seek love elsewhere.

Her heart belonged to Obi-Wan and, deep down, she knew his heart belonged to her. Even if stolen moments like this one were the only acknowledgment she ever received, Satine knew she would never love another. For some, it would seem a bittersweet victory. But, though she sometimes acted foolishly - according to the man who held her now - Satine Kryze was no fool. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the Republic, was never this unguarded with anyone but her. Yes, his heart belonged to her just as truly as hers did him. She would never take it for granted no matter how deeply he buried his feelings beneath that austere exterior of Jedi calm.

Satine tilted her head back just a bit and reached her hand up to gently stroke the soft hair along his chin. She still wasn't sure about the beard, but all thoughts of it faded as he turned to meet her gaze. With the subdued lighting of silver moonlight, his eyes seemed nearly midnight blue as he stared at her in the silence. She felt a gentle caress as though he reached out to her in the Force. Unspoken, the words echoed through her being, _I love you._ She felt them as clearly as though he had said them aloud, and Satine gave him a gentle smile as she let her response flood the silent air between them. _I know._


End file.
